


Waste not

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [7]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Sweeney Todd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	Waste not

Owen rolled the dough out on the counter, trying to get the bumpy mixture to form somewhat evenly. His hands were covered with flour, his fingers wrapped in bandages from where he’d burned himself or from when his knife slipped.

The dough was a dull grey colour, and probably had one or two bugs squashed into it, but that wasn’t what the customers came for.

The came for what was inside. Their little secret recipe.

“That’ll be two pounds, love.” He said, laying out two pies on a plate and handing it to the happy customer.

They gave him the money, then went off happily to their table. Owen grinned. He heard Curt come downstairs and turned to him, showing off the money he’d received with a wink.

“Curt, I forgot to tell you, Mister Richard Big over at table three is coming in for an appointment tonight.”

Curt quirked an eyebrow, looking over at the man.

“Oh?”

“Yes.” He leaned in close, whispering so only Curt could hear, “He’s a large brute of a man, love, so let me know if you need any help.”

“Trust me, once they get in my chair, they’re finished.”

Owen smiled politely, as if they’d been discussing something as innocent as the weather, and turned back to his counter.   
  


* * *

Richard talked too much. Curt had ended up cutting his cheek once or twice while shaving him because of how often he’d burst into conversation. Not that it would matter, it wouldn’t change the taste of the pie.

He pressed his razor down just under the man’s Adam's apple, earning a look of confusion from him.

“We want it to be a close shave, yes?” Curt said, before dragging the razor across Richard’s neck in one swift motion. Blood sprayed out of the man’s neck and his eyes grew wide. He brought a hand up to the large wound on his throat, choking and sputtering.

To Curt’s surprise, he stood up, and on shaky legs he approached him, one hand grasping at his shirt collar. Curt was backed into a corner as Richard’s hot blood sprayed over his face and shirt.

  
“Get off!” He said, pushing him back. 

Richard fell, and hit the ground with a loud _THUMP_.

Curt gasped for breath. He’d encountered death many times before, in his own chair, but his victims had never gotten so close to him. He could see the pain in the man’s eyes, pleading, as he bled out.

The bell above his door rang and Curt turned around in surprise, before sighing in relief when he saw that it was only Owen.

“What happened?!” Owen whisper-shouted.

“He- He stood up, tried to attack me.” 

“Jesus Christ, Curt, I asked you if you needed any help.”

“I had it handled.” 

“Clearly you did not.” Owen sighed, rubbing his temples.

“We need to clean up this blood before it seeps through the floor, I don’t want my customers getting suspicious.” 

“Right. We need to move him, grab his legs, I’ll get his head, we’ll wrap him up in the sheet.”

Owen did what he was told, moving Richard’s body with difficulty. He grunted as he laid the man down, panting. 

“That is one big bastard.”

Curt laughed, and threw the white sheet over his face, tucking it under him so no blood would spill out.

“There’s going to be a whole batch made from him, I’m sure of it.” Owen said, rolling up his sleeves.

“Owen, your hands...”

Owen looked down, and saw that his hands were coated in red.

“Ah.” He said, and slowly brought one hand up to his mouth. Curt’s eyes widened as he licked some of the crimson liquid off of his thumb with a grin.

“Delicious.” 

Curt laughed, partly out of disbelief, and before he knew it he was backed into a corner again, Owen’s chest pressing against his own.

“Care to sample our recipe?” He said, his voice low, and brought his fingers up to Curt’s face.

Curt hesitated, thinking over the implications of what he was about to do, before leaning forward and taking Owen’s fingers in his mouth. It tasted of copper, and wasn’t pleasant, but the look on Owen’s face, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth twisted into a smirk...

Owen removed his fingers, and cupped Curt’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss, his tongue pressing into Curt’s mouth. He sighed, and Curt almost considered that Owen liked the taste. 

He pulled away, blood on his lips, staining them red. 

“Shall we get to work?”


End file.
